The instant invention relates generally to measuring tools and more specifically it relates to a measuring tool for hanging up a picture and the like.
Numerous measuring tools have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to scale off distances and mark level conditions on surfaces and includes various tape measures, squares and carpenters levels. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.